Project:Chat/Logs/29 March 2018
00:35:47 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:35:52 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:35:53 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:35:55 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:35:57 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:35:59 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:36:00 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:36:01 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:36:02 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:36:29 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:36:33 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:36:34 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:36:36 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 00:37:58 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 00:52:43 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:48 Ampersand 03:33:56 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 03:39:20 *sees chat* *gasps at the 207 new messages* 04:14:38 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:27:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:31:30 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 06:32:02 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 06:59:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:05:51 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 07:06:02 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:06:46 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 07:07:18 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 07:54:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:54:15 oh well 08:17:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:17:58 Fork Knork Knife Spife Spoon Spork SPLAYD 08:18:07 S P I C Y 08:23:47 lolo 08:23:54 *lol 08:28:38 I think imma make a deletafass soon 08:30:10 spawning theme 08:30:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1V4iUQWtDU 08:30:13 yes this is going well 08:30:18 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:30:40 lol 08:30:47 tri trapper will be added to arras 08:30:52 as some form of auto tank 08:31:05 they better add 3 auto pounders 08:31:12 and 3 spawner- oh wiat thats sassaboi 08:31:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqilNNhMJPQ 08:31:14 yes 08:31:23 the Stage 1 theme 08:31:31 ok 08:31:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5gKkMvV7M 08:31:42 Stage 2 08:32:23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq4rut6pcfo 08:32:24 Stage 3 08:33:50 Final stage https://youtu.be/dcGmj9TYLqk?t=18s 08:37:26 Death: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KolfEhV-KiA 08:37:46 His trap launchers spawn deletos 08:38:05 And his mp5s shoot actual bullets 08:38:13 if one hits you you go to half what your hp is 08:40:04 this concept is fucking gold 08:40:06 i need to publish 08:40:54 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 08:41:00 hi tida 08:41:07 we were talking about deletafass 08:41:12 We? 08:41:17 well 08:41:18 more of I 08:41:21 but anyways 08:42:29 Sometimes around him may spawn thin y-shaped polygons 08:42:37 the top parts are green and the bottom is white 08:42:41 haio! 08:42:44 he will pick them up 08:42:48 oh 08:42:50 Leeks? 08:42:56 and start spinning them with all his 12 weapons 08:42:58 YES. 08:43:08 he will then sing ievan polka for a minute 08:43:11 its his weakness 08:43:15 nobody can resist leeks 08:43:18 k h i s h a r e y o u o b s e s s e d w i t h l e v a n n p o l k a 08:43:49 N u a p u r i s t a k u u l u s e p o l o k a n t a h t i 08:43:52 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:44:02 Hi! 08:44:06 Hello. 08:44:09 b l e e k 08:44:22 Congratulations on the internship. 08:44:22 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 08:44:29 congrats 08:44:29 Thx 08:44:33 now you have to worry about me! 08:44:44 Oh no. :) 08:44:57 Oh yes. (lenny) 08:45:07 smallsry not sry 08:45:19 :) 08:45:41 *Starts to sing ievan polka for the 9th time like a lunatic* 08:45:51 HEY TALKING ABOUT THE MOON. 08:46:11 https://soundcloud.com/user-949431353/precious-docking 08:46:16 *Shameless advertising* 08:46:23 *Starts succumbing to chat craziness* 08:46:31 rhassane got me in trouble yesterday 08:46:40 regarding beta tester 08:46:48 and talking about khitria... 08:46:50 that french kid got me r e c c e d 08:46:51 SHIT NATIONSTATESA! 08:46:53 jk 08:46:55 fallen 08:46:58 kek 08:46:58 i have my beta still 08:46:59 and why yes 08:47:03 i will make one thing 08:47:03 r e c c t h e f r e n c h 08:47:08 y e s 08:47:09 g i v e h i m c h e e s e 08:47:20 *givs chez instead of password* 08:47:24 R E M O V E H I M 08:47:26 Rhassane: *Triggered* 08:47:29 Remove French! 08:47:38 i made him quit arras 08:47:38 REMOVEREMOVEREMOVE 08:47:40 IMPALEIMPALE 08:47:42 xD 08:47:42 GJ 08:47:45 every time you say khitria you're suddenly like "SHIT NATIONSTATES" 08:47:47 now we dont have to worry about him 08:47:54 and every time it cracks me up. 08:47:54 SHIT 08:47:56 I FORGOT TO OPEN IT 08:47:56 by repeatedly saying no to him 08:48:01 SHIT NATIONSTATES X2 08:48:11 "Father Knows Best State" 08:48:13 playin arras 08:48:13 ""Father"" 08:48:15 pls 08:48:19 j o i n n o w 08:48:24 *K.O.L.M. I.I. Flashbacks* 08:48:39 sorry i can't join arras 08:48:43 i lag too badly 08:48:46 ok 08:49:05 Me too 08:49:17 "Failed genetic experiments wreak havoc as they roam the countryside." 08:49:27 lol 08:49:31 DOES THAT MEAN THEY MADE A SASSAFRAS AND REAL LIFE DOKIS? 08:49:33 im on my winxp computer 08:49:37 and winXP is best windows xd 08:49:38 *Spins leek faster* 08:49:42 no, they made some clones of you,. 08:49:44 *Laceration hazard* 08:49:45 jk 08:49:54 *Disp spins leek faster than a spin2team master* 08:50:21 *Starts to sing the vocaloid version of ievan polkka as its more intense... on 9x speed* 08:50:43 *while diepmon's can can't orchestra is playing in the background* 08:51:13 *The world starts collapsing because of this chat. 08:51:26 *purifies rhassane* 08:51:33 by reccing him to pieces 08:51:42 yeah i'm into touhou memes xd 08:51:50 "Nuclear warheads are frequently launched into space as a warning to invading meteoroids." 08:52:00 Yes my nation is metal af and stephen hawking tribiutal now 08:52:01 fuck yeeeee 08:52:16 "yeah i'm into touhou memes xd" 08:52:20 I am pretty positive Hawking would not approve nuking meteoroids. 08:52:23 SO WHICH IS YOUR FAV DOKI *Twitching* 08:52:29 tidal 08:52:32 we dont nuke once 08:52:36 its once warning 08:52:37 twice kill 08:52:39 lol 08:52:43 thrice for charm 08:52:48 fourth for pulverisation 08:53:01 fifth to PURIFICATION 08:53:02 You do realize with nukes come large powerful EMP fields? 08:53:07 (junko intensifies) 08:53:18 you'd shut down every satellite that passes above you. 08:53:22 OI 08:53:26 we're sending them to deep ass space 08:53:33 so we can warn jupiter to stop fucking throwing em 08:53:40 Fuck jupiter m8 08:53:45 all that protecting and shit 08:53:45 COME ON 08:53:47 *facepalm* 08:53:48 WE'RE READY! 08:53:56 *Leek starts to take off* 08:53:57 *Can* 08:54:01 Oh no 08:54:01 *Can't* 08:54:04 *Can Can't* 08:54:09 *Cancantcancantcancant* 08:54:17 You do realize that without Jupiter, Earth would be rekt before life could evolve on it, right? 08:54:18 jupiter is the reason that earth is a thing 08:54:23 ninja'd 08:54:24 Yep 08:54:42 *JALAKANI POHJII KUTKUTTI* 08:54:49 destroying it will lead to either antares or betelgeuse destroying the universe 08:54:50 ??? 08:55:02 ievan polka dud 08:55:15 please do not spam. 08:55:31 *Starts to nuke jupiter* 08:55:33 DIEDIEDIE 08:55:41 also 08:55:55 EMP EVEERYTIIIIIIING 08:55:56 arras server is c r a s h i n g t o o o f t e n 08:55:59 *Starts to nuke verything* 08:56:01 EMP yourself then 08:56:04 *Nukes the sun* 08:56:07 -!- Khitrish Mapping was kicked from Special:Chat by The Tidal Wave 08:56:08 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 08:56:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 08:56:13 *nukes Ice* 08:56:15 *inhale* 08:56:17 ok seriously 08:56:19 big o i 08:56:22 don't spam all over the place 08:56:25 i aint 08:56:28 you are 08:56:31 no u 08:56:38 anyway 08:56:38 Nay Thee 08:56:40 khish 08:56:41 for once 08:56:44 Not tho. 08:56:44 make a discord acc 08:56:46 it doesnt hurt 08:56:49 ^ 08:56:50 NEIN 08:56:51 actually don't 08:56:53 Yep 08:56:53 ja. 08:56:57 stay here. 08:56:58 I MUST STAY IN MEMES 08:57:05 memes are prominent in discord 08:57:09 and i have nitro xd 08:57:14 NITRO YOU SAY 08:57:16 also what you guys want me to play as 08:57:19 *Pours deisel on fallen* 08:57:25 *Puts in engine* 08:57:32 *NITROGLICERINE EXPLOSION* 08:57:35 and 08:57:44 *MEANWHILE ON THE MISADVENTURES OF ICE AND KHIT* 08:57:47 ahem. 08:57:48 *Batman transition* 08:57:57 please, calm down. 08:58:02 k 08:58:03 ^ 08:58:05 oof you killed an elite crasher or what would the game say... "A visitor has left" 08:58:06 *Inhale* 08:58:11 *Exhale* 08:58:12 jk 08:58:17 *Violent inhale* 08:58:19 Breathe in 08:58:21 *Quick and scared exhale* 08:58:21 Boi 08:58:22 AAAAAAAAA 08:58:26 what now 08:58:32 a. 08:59:11 9gag 08:59:16 because you gag 9 times. 08:59:23 0 for me! 08:59:27 *starts typing in* 08:59:30 C 08:59:35 Ou 08:59:35 ntry 08:59:37 balls 08:59:38 perfect 08:59:42 stop 08:59:44 k 09:02:59 https://soundcloud.com/diepmon/flight-of-the-sassafras-minion 09:03:04 here 09:03:07 some nice music to calm down to 09:04:12 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:04:32 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/212727782/ 09:04:34 also ye i made dat 09:04:38 k.o.l.m. ost 09:05:18 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:06:40 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:09:16 The Issue 09:09:16 "Dozens of children were seriously injured last week, during Kick a Ginger Day" 09:09:18 What issue? 09:09:35 ahem. 09:09:41 no discrimination. 09:09:43 please. 09:10:56 'ello 09:11:08 oi 09:11:11 i didnt say it 09:11:13 me country had it 09:11:35 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:11:35 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:11:35 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:11:40 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:11:59 "To your relief, the dismembered member of staff has in fact lost a prosthetic limb rather than an organic one." 09:12:01 no shit 09:12:06 oof 09:12:13 its not like people suddenly lose their limbs when running m8 09:12:20 unless you have lepracy 09:12:34 and about the issue thing, the main point wasn't the issue itself 09:12:45 the main point was the "What issue?" following 09:13:25 fine 09:14:28 lel 09:15:13 Fallen. Not funny. 09:15:39 ^ 09:15:50 hey 09:15:51 in an ironic way 09:15:54 i was playin arras xd 09:16:09 do you reload yt vids or armor games to get shorter ads 09:16:19 its an easy way of skipping "unskippable" ads 09:16:57 if i'm in a bad mood, reload 09:17:18 if i'm in a good mood, which i almost always am, i wait it out 09:17:51 just wait it out 09:19:53 its no big deal 09:20:43 "if i'm in a good mood, which i almost always am" 09:20:44 heresey 09:20:46 -!- FredLeon has joined Special:Chat 09:20:55 hey fred 09:20:57 oh hi people 09:20:58 long time no see 09:20:59 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:21:10 yes , i have better things to do 09:21:14 like ... 09:21:17 like... 09:21:21 nothing 09:21:24 nothings 09:21:26 kek 09:21:27 and nothing 09:21:28 oi boi 09:21:43 hi fred 09:21:51 im a beta tester on arras.surge.sh 09:21:53 join n o w 09:21:54 pl 09:21:55 s 09:22:37 lel 09:22:43 i jooined 09:23:33 go to red base 09:23:34 pls 09:23:41 im the elite crasher there 09:24:44 what the hell was that O-O 09:25:08 im going to the center of the map 09:25:20 warning im the sprayer elite crasher xd 09:26:09 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:26:09 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:26:09 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 09:27:50 oof sorry 09:27:55 but i cant crossteam 09:34:21 https://armorgames.com/play/10297/kolmiam 09:34:22 try it 09:34:31 tell me when you give up 09:34:43 k 09:34:47 liek 09:34:48 but not n o w 09:34:49 at what level 09:34:51 ok 09:36:26 boring 09:36:32 stopped at level 2. 09:36:36 lmao 09:36:39 lol 09:36:40 i have better things to do 09:36:40 i finished it all 09:36:44 just now 09:36:51 in 12 min 09:37:03 on challange mode 09:37:25 the first levels are only 1 room btw 09:37:29 the rest are much more intense 09:37:46 sadly on mobile so can't really play 09:47:28 Bye 09:47:33 bye 09:47:58 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 09:48:32 -!- Underslime has joined Special:Chat 09:48:38 hey 09:48:42 hi 09:48:42 long time no see 09:49:05 been a while since i left 09:50:06 zathsu retired 09:50:12 oh 09:50:13 when? 09:50:19 not very long agp 09:50:22 ago* 09:50:30 stepped down to community administrator 09:50:33 ah 09:50:43 what else happened when i was gone 09:50:54 arras.io is revived 09:51:05 third conception tournament underway 09:51:12 fanon cleanup commenced. 09:51:16 go read WUs for more 09:51:21 kk 09:59:53 OH HI 09:59:58 *lunatic smile* 10:00:03 hi 10:00:07 *leek is spinning faster than a pulsar* 10:00:09 MEMBER ME M8 10:00:16 ye 10:00:26 I HAVE DRIVEN THIS WIKI INTO THE MEME ERA 10:00:30 HURRAH FOR MEMES 10:00:45 MEMES> 10:00:47 ? 10:00:53 not if i have anything to say about it 10:00:53 I MUST SEE THEM 10:01:03 well 10:01:09 img="vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/diepio/images/e/e3/Sassafrasdeletfinal.png" 10:01:12 DELET 10:01:21 *clap* 10:01:27 MADE IT MYSELF BOI 10:01:31 also 10:01:35 i made something with caht commands 10:01:41 let me reach in to copy it 10:01:43 hungh 10:02:02 there 10:02:02 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   10:02:02 10:02:02      [ 10:02:04 shit 10:02:06 bbigbg="red"c="yellow"☭   10:02:06       10:02:06 hi 10:02:07 YES. 10:02:11 long time no see 10:02:21 also im the beta tester of CX's arras.io 10:02:27 arras? 10:02:45 *shakes in lunatism while the leek spins faster than the speed of light* 10:02:47 aka diep2.io 10:02:47 Arras.io A.K.A. Diep 2 10:02:48 eurryehehehehehhhhhhhh 10:02:52 *reeboting* 10:02:53 ahem. 10:02:56 please stop 10:02:57 wait no 10:02:58 ahem 10:03:05 *ahem* 10:03:07 mhmhhm 10:03:07 REEEEbooting* 10:03:08 stop arguing 10:03:21 ahemahemahem 10:03:25 ahem needs to be a meme 10:03:26 Both Fallen and Tacocat are- 10:03:27 i'll get working 10:03:40 -are Arras.io beta testers. 10:03:41 *stare* 10:04:06 yes and rahasassas got falon in trouble 10:04:11 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/366787407825338378/428856855637524500/unknown.png 10:04:18 *lacerates rahasaboi with leek* 10:04:19 and 10:04:20 1 10:04:21 2 10:04:21 3 10:04:24 im playin as an elite crasher 10:04:41 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/366787407825338378/428856855637524500/unknown.png" 10:04:49 NUAPURISTA KUULU SE POLOKAN TAHTI 10:04:52 dude. 10:04:54 stop. 10:04:56 fine. 10:04:59 ... 10:05:00 bored 10:05:09 also how do you pla yit 10:05:10 do you like 10:05:14 choose the class or wut 10:05:26 yeah 10:05:46 i have a beta tester class that when lv45 can upgrade to palisade 10:05:52 and then into an elite crasher or sentry 10:06:07 Send snoodles/s pics 10:06:16 else no exics 10:06:23 t 10:06:37 under 10:06:41 you want more memes? 10:07:43 yes 10:07:52 sor 10:08:16 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:08:51 xd 10:21:04 -!- Underslime has left Special:Chat 12:26:06 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:00:51 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:00:54 bored 13:48:47 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dcGmj9TYLqk 13:48:52 this reminds me of caffeine overdose 16:45:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:46:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 17:39:22 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:03:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 18:03:15 Superintendend is A S C E N D E D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tUx4eksG1g 18:03:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:04:06 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:14:19 rhassane is salty to me in dms 18:16:51 -!- Waterway1 has joined Special:Chat 18:17:01 ladies 18:17:14 having a fine week I hope? 18:19:44 dank* 18:20:23 heh, dank it is then :) 18:30:34 hi... 18:30:41 i had a bad week todaz 18:30:45 fuck my life 18:31:26 oof 18:31:41 pm me if you want m8 18:46:27 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 18:47:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 18:51:40 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 18:51:51 Ello 18:51:58 hi there 19:01:30 Hey! 19:01:33 Long time no see 19:02:08 you are talking to me? 19:02:13 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:03:09 to be honest it has been a looong long while if that was for me 19:03:53 was kind of wondering if ursuul is still around, you guys are real hardworkers 19:06:51 Ahh thank you 19:07:05 The credit mostly goes to the other staff members 19:07:18 And yes that was for you :) 19:07:52 But Ursuul is definitely still around. He is more accessible on Slack and Discord 19:08:32 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:08:35 ah, I see 19:08:35 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 19:08:43 hi there 19:08:43 Hello. 19:12:28 bored 19:12:30 *gets leek* 19:12:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmf9JkedPR8 19:14:56 i asked jessica to check on ursuul but she just changed my steam profile omegalul 19:16:25 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 19:16:51 ello 19:20:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXaTLhqhIh8 19:20:42 "You'd suit us better out of the way" 19:25:52 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:26:07 Oof Waterway 19:26:21 haha its cool 19:26:25 its all banter 19:26:34 we banter often :D 19:30:29 Lmao 19:30:33 THat's hilarious 19:31:23 yeah man i come back to see "inactive boi" as my name and like a weird kid picture as my avatar 19:31:36 it was quite funny not gonna lie 19:36:17 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:36:22 haha that's sweet 19:36:42 well.I gtg. Good seeing you! 19:37:00 see you around, it was good to see you too 19:42:04 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 19:46:51 I can't quite remember you from December or so, Waterway. 19:47:53 I was rarely on this chat, not much of a surprise I guess :P 19:48:31 Yeah. 19:55:42 -!- DroneDestroyer has joined Special:Chat 19:56:34 ...moderating... 19:56:46 hi there 19:56:51 Hi 19:56:59 ah, are you a moderator? 19:57:05 Nah 19:57:16 Intern for Sentinel 19:57:34 I dont know what that is, sorry :P 19:57:51 Just I can moderate chat so yeah 19:58:12 ah chat moderator then 19:58:25 Kinda 19:59:11 what's the difference between a sentinel and a chat moderator? 19:59:25 Also can rollback edits, delete pages, protect pages, move over redirect, review new pages, etc. 19:59:48 ahhh 20:00:02 moderator in general then 20:00:02 This wiki is confusing 20:00:22 Well, I'm not a threadmoderator 20:00:42 And I'm not called a moderator 20:00:58 eh you do what moderators do :P 20:01:20 Moderator moderate chat and threads 20:01:33 I moderate chat and content 20:02:32 hmmm 20:02:43 semi-moderator then 20:02:48 I'm basically rollback plus contentmod plus chatmod 20:03:47 anyway lets move on 20:03:52 lol 20:04:02 :) 20:09:11 hi 20:09:14 testin arras 20:09:35 heyya 20:14:02 -!- DroneDestroyer has left Special:Chat 20:42:58 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 20:56:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:56:59 hi 20:57:44 heyya 20:59:47 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 20:59:49 (cur | prev) 16:01, 29 March 2018‎ EnterpriseyBot (talk | contribs)‎ m . . (146 bytes) (+1)‎ . . (Bot updating vandalism level to level 1 (29 RPM)) 22:03:52 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:30:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 2018 03 29